Computer processing modules may provide high integrity and high availability at the source to ensure that faults are detected and isolated with precision and that false alarms are minimized. High integrity modules are even more important for aircraft, whereby a fault that is not promptly and accurately detected and isolated may result in operational difficulties. Conventional designs for high integrity processing systems require expensive custom circuitry in order to implement instruction level lock-step processing between two or more microprocessors on the module. However, modern microprocessors do not have the capability of running in lockstep due to increased component integration and features that introduce variability in processing time.